This SBIR fast-track application proposes to develop, evaluate, and implement a unique Web-based guide for Internet browsers seeking quality complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) websites. The site will direct health information seekers via a structured approach to assist, them in defining their CAM information needs and then using these needs to find appropriate websites. Websites will be cataloged in a database indexing ownership or authorship disclosure, purpose, standards met, language support, and user experience. The guide will also catalogue support for features such as Q&A, bulletin boards, chat, news, MEDLINE searches, email lists, and screening forms. Users will be able to provide structured feedback on the listed sites to other health information seekers as well as to the website developer. The guide could be used to help developers of existing and future CAM websites enhance and improve their content. In Phase I we will create and evaluate a prototype site that indexes Internet resources on the topic of herbs. Phase II will extend the site to a broad range of topics in complementary and alternative medicine and evaluate the site's utility for both consumers and physicians. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: As access to the Internet becomes more common, increasing numbers of consumers and professionals are seeking health information on the Web, especially for CAM information. There are currently few means by which a health information seeker can quickly identify websites that meet his or her needs. The product of this research will be of value to online advertisers as well as Internet portals interested in expanding the value of their service.